Operation Romance
by Josielynn
Summary: Open story with the premise that Logan read a best selling romance novel and it gave him some ideas on how to romance his girlfriend Veronica. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention Fellow VM Fanfiction writers:** It is almost Valentine's Day and an idea popped into my head. In this fic Logan gets some ideas from reading a book on how to romance his girlfriend Veronica. This is the first chapter. I would love if those of you who are interested would write a romantic situation between LoVe and post it with the title Operation Romance. I have no problems with whatever direction you go with it. I thought it would be interesting to read some of your romantic ideas around Valentine's Day. I will be writing a chapter for this story before Valentine's Day. I deliberately didn't put too much information about Logan or Veronica in the startup chapter so you can go crazy.

 **Operation Romance**

Logan closes the book and sits looking thoughtfully out his bedroom window at the immaculately groomed yard. The pool sparkles in the bright California sunshine. When his mother suggested that he read the latest best seller by her favorite romance novelist, Logan had been negative. I mean, what self respecting young man willingly reads romance novels? However his mother is always on the lookout for her next project and she told Logan that she absolutely loves this latest story. The heroine is a middle aged woman who has had a lot of negative experiences in her life and has become closed to love. Lynn wants to play the lead and she asked Logan to read the book and let her know what he thinks. A little reluctantly Logan agreed to read the novel and true to his word, he settled in to get it over with after surfing and lunch with the guys. Veronica is busy tonight so he didn't feel like he would be losing anything but time if he read the book tonight. Thankfully Logan is an excellent reader with strong focus and a great memory for details. The first part of the book was slow and Logan had to force himself to keep reading but by the fourth chapter, Logan began to look forward to the next page. Surprising himself, he finished the book in one sitting.

He thinks about how his mother relates to the book and he can see why. His father has deliberately and systematically made his mother feel badly about herself. He fools around on her and then blames her looks on why he finds other women attractive. Logan doesn't get it but somehow that makes his father feel like more of a man.

Although he sees his mother in the lead character, he also sees Veronica. She has not had good dating experiences and they have caused her to be unsure about her own sexuality. She feels that her lack of experience could be a negative for them; she is worried that he will become bored with her. Of course she saw Lilly as vivacious and knew how men were attracted to her. Logan dated her for years and Veronica doesn't see how she could compare to Lilly and the other more experienced girls Logan had sex with.

The author has the woman find a man who makes her feel good about herself but it is a real journey for the lead character to come to believe that she is sexy and desirable. The special thing about the story is that the writer actually gives the reader a blueprint into how to make a woman feel loved and desired.

Logan shakes his head at the idea that reading a novel for his mother will give him some valuable insight into how to help Veronica. He may have to adjust his thoughts on reading romance novels. He had not thought of how they might show a man how to treat a woman; especially when he had an awful example of manhood while he was growing up. He thinks about some of the things the man in the story did to make the woman feel attractive, sexy and wanted. A slow smile crosses his handsome features; he can definitely do this. Operation romance is underway.


	2. Chapter 2: Logan's Story Part 1

Logan's Story: Part 1

Veronica, standing in front of her locker, looks at her phone in astonishment. She and Logan have been dating three months and it has been a roller coaster to say the least. Initially they kept their relationship a secret but a sadly mistimed surprise birthday party for Logan by his father had put their relationship in the open. To Veronica's surprise, Logan had let everyone know that she was his girlfriend and important to him. They had managed to get through discovering cameras in the pool house, Logan's admittance that he brought drugs to Shelly's party the night Veronica got raped, finding out Duncan was not her brother, Veronica learning that Aaron abused Logan, Logan discovering her files on Lilly's murder, Logan admitting that he wasn't in Mexico when Lilly was murdered, and Logan's mother deciding to divorce his father when Logan showed her the tapes from the pool house. It had almost seemed too much for Veronica, skeptical that they should be together when they always seemed to have to deal with a major life threatening issue. However, Logan was sure about his feelings for her and he had been determined to show her that they belonged together. Since the day he asked her for time to show her that they did belong together, Veronica had to admit that he was making a convert out of her.

Every day he shows her in so many ways that he cares about her and that she is important to him. He was firm with his friends that Veronica is going to be around a long time if he has anything to say about it and if they don't like it, they need to keep it to themselves or quit being his friend. He is openly romantic when they are together. He opens doors for her, seats her before he sits and he makes sure she is comfortable in all situations before he turns his attention to anything else. He always opens the car door for her. She has gotten used to him holding her hand, walking with his arm around her or just sitting holding her close to him. He arrived early to her apartment the day after their discussion and made her heart pancakes with bacon while she showered and got dressed. He brings her flowers for no reason; sometimes one rose with its thorns removed, sometimes a bunch of daisies or tulips. He comes over with ice cream when she is frustrated and when her father is out of town, he brings her dinner so she doesn't have to cook. At school, he knows what she likes and surprises her with her favorite meals for lunch. He even brings her treats when she is doing a stake out. When she is working at Mars Investigations after school, Logan goes over and walks Back Up before he goes surfing. She found a stuffed bear in her locker with a shirt that said, 'I love you beary much'. She couldn't believe he remembered her joke about winning her a bear at ring toss. Logan shrugs off any teasing he gets about Veronica owning him and just smiles at his girlfriend. For their three month anniversary, he bought her a locket that has LoVe engraved on the front and always on the inside. He put a picture of them mugging for the camera after surfing in it. Veronica was truly touched at his thoughtfulness and got used to the warmth of the metal against her skin.

The thing that finally convinced her was how patient he was with their physical relationship. He understood she had reservations about having sex especially after her rape and he never pressured her. When she told him she was ready, he had taken his time and he had really made her first time that she remembers good for her. Slowly she has been getting more comfortable with their physical relationship. Now she loved when he looked at her with darkened eyes. She loved that he desired her. Things were looking up for them and it was almost summer; three months of relaxation and she was very excited about it.

Looking at her phone again, she shakes her head. Unbelievably, he has written a story about them. Looking around and seeing that she is alone, she clicks on the link in Logan's email curious about what kind of story Logan wrote for her.

As the link opens, she reads the title and dedication. Amazed at the idea that Logan wrote her a story and how he thinks they are meant to be, Veronica thinks about how much time he spent doing this for her. Sometimes he just takes her breath away. She knew he tried to be romantic with Lilly but Lilly really wasn't interested in that part of their relationship. Veronica though, thought the little things he did for Lilly and the way he always liked to be touching her was really sweet. She secretly wished that Duncan was more affectionate. It turns out that Lilly and Duncan were both a little reserved like Celeste. She had always thought of Lilly as passionate but thinking back now she sees that Lilly was open about sex but very reserved about love. She looks back at her phone and scrolls down to read a little of the story. She finds she is actually excited to see what he wrote.

 ** _Impulsive Marriage_**

 ** _by Logan Echolls_**

 ** _To Veronica Mars, the love of my life. I know that if we hadn't met in Neptune, we would have met somehow._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Logan Echolls lies in the plush bed and looks up at his new wife as she sits on the edge of the bed. She has pulled the bed sheet around her naked body. Her long blonde hair is a mess from sleep and him running his hands through it. Her heart shaped face is free of makeup, her lush lips red from their kisses and her clear blue eyes flashing with her strong emotions. He watches fascinated as she waves her arms a little wildly, expressive in her upset, "What were we thinking? I mean you can't marry someone you have only known forty eight hours. We don't even live in the same state. My father is going to kill you and then me."_**

 ** _Logan after trying to get her attention twice, reaches over, wraps his arm around her from behind and gently pulls her back into the bed. He rolls over on top of her pinning her to the bed beneath him. He grasps her face in both his hands holding it still to get her attention._** ** _Veronica stops talking and looks up at Logan in surprise. He gently says, "Before you and I become unfortunate statistics at the hand of your angry father, we should talk."_** ** _He looks down at her and gently caresses her face with his right hand. He points out, "We are already married so worrying about whether we were too impulsive and where we live is not going to change that fact."_** ** _Veronica stays quiet looking up at her husband. He leans down and gently kisses her. He says, "I think we should be married more than twelve hours before a decision is made on whether the marriage is going to work. We should probably actually try to be married and see what happens."_**

 ** _Veronica smiles a little sheepishly at Logan's tone. She admits, "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I am just…"_**

 ** _Logan inserts helpfully, "Freaking out?"_**

 ** _Veronica agrees, "Yes, freaking out." Letting her gaze run over his straight nose, the dimples in his cheeks and his slightly pointy chin, she shakes her head. Looking back up at him she shares, "I am not the impulsive type. I think things through and make decisions based on sound reasoning." A little helplessly she adds, "I am not the girl who makes an important decision like getting married after only knowing a man for two days."_**

 ** _Amused , Logan teases, "Well it is not every day you meet a man like me."_**

 ** _Shaking her head she chides, "Logan I am serious. What were we thinking getting married so quickly?" Worried she adds, "What are we going to do?"_**

 ** _Unable to resist, he leans down and kisses her softly and sweetly. Leaning back a little he suggests, "Let's order room service. I am starved."_**

 ** _Her mouth drops open in surprise and she parrots, "Room service?"_**

 ** _Nodding he leans over to grab the hotel phone. Picking it up, he depresses the number for the kitchen. When it is answered, he orders, "A ham and cheese omelet, a vegetable omelet minus the onions, two orders of bacon, an order of fresh fruit, two orders of brown toast and a carafe of coffee please."_**

 ** _Frowning a little, Veronica looks at Logan as he hangs up. He teases her, "Don't worry, the vegetable omelet is for me."_**

 ** _Leaning over to look at the clock, Veronica exclaims, "My plane leaves in three hours. I have to go to my room, pack and get to the airport."_**

 _ **Logan looks down at her. He pauses for a few seconds and then mildly says, "I think you should stay here with me for a few days. We have a lot to talk about and we really need to spend some time getting to know each other better before we face the real world."**_

 ** _Slightly panicked, Veronica adds, "I have classes tomorrow and I work on Tuesday."_**

 ** _Quietly and slowly like he is trying to calm a wild horse, Logan tells her, "You'll have to miss a few days of classes and call in at work. This is important." Veronica looks up at Logan in silence. He continues, "We have a lot of decisions to make and you probably need a paparazzi 101 crash course."_**

 ** _Surprised Veronica says, "What?"_**

 ** _Continuing in the same reassuring tone, he explains, "I imagine our marriage will make the tabloids soon." Veronica looks shocked and then horrified. Logan, a little surprised she is so unnerved tells her, "You are an Echolls now. The paparazzi will follow you and question you."_**

 ** _Her mouth drops open, and then she recovers and spits out, "Oh my god!"_**

 _ **In decision mode, Logan says, "We will both rebook our flights for later on in the week. We need to spend some time together and make some plans."**_

 ** _Seeing his point, Veronica points out, "It will cost a lot to rebook out flights."_**

 ** _Brushing her off, he says, "I'll take care of it." Looking down at her he shares, "We will both let whoever we have to know that we will be back late Wednesday." Veronica nods her agreement. Logan looks down at her beautiful face and adds, "I wish we didn't have to be apart until the end of the semester."_**

 ** _He watches as her face softens and she gets that sweet, loving look that convinced him he was a goner for her. She agrees, "Me too."_**

 ** _He feels the familiar desire to kiss her that drew him so strongly to her two days ago. In an absent tone as he is focused on her mouth, "Brunch will be here in forty-five minutes. In the meantime…" He leans down and kisses Veronica._**

Veronica looks up from her phone wondering how many chapters are in this story. She absolutely loves it so far. She can't believe he wrote a story about them. Shaking her head, she closes the link down, shuts her locker and walks towards her next class. She was so engrossed in the story that she missed the warning bell and now she is late. Hopefully her English teacher won't give her detention.


	3. Chapter 3: Logan's Story part 2

**Operation Romance Chapter 3**

Veronica walks into Journalism before lunch and walks down the row of computers towards the back of the room to sit next to her boyfriend. He immediately notices her as she walks in the room and he smiles, happy to see her. When she gets to the next seat to Logan, she looks down at him sternly without talking. His initial smile at seeing her falls and his eyes immediately scan her face to get an idea of what is wrong. He pulls out the chair to the computer next to him and reaches for her bag as she sits. "Has some unworthy person annoyed my beautiful girlfriend this morning?"

She slides into the chair he is holding and lets it roll closer to him. Looking up at him she shakes her head and tells him seriously, "No. My boyfriend wrote me a story and reading the first chapter made me late for English."

A smile lights up his face. He leans in and asks, "You read it already?"

Meeting his gaze, she openly questions, "An impulsive wedding in Vegas Logan?"

Leaning in even closer, he tells her quietly, "I like to think than an older me would immediately recognize how unique and wonderful you are and wouldn't hesitate to snap you up."

Touched, she looks up at him impressed at how he was able to deflect her question about his story so easily. She loves his humor and his quick wit. Reaching up, she gently caresses his cheek and then his chin, "Well clearly fictional Veronica knew a good thing when she saw it as well." A smirk appears on his face at her answering compliment. Before he can say a smart comment, she softly nuzzles her nose to his and then kisses down his cheek to his ear whispering, "Why didn't you send me the whole story?"

Enjoying her attention he answers a little absently, "I was planning on sending you a chapter every week."

She leans back and frowns up at him stating firmly, "Oh no! I don't want to wait a week. I want to know what happens next and how they met."

Pleased at her desire to read more of his story, he teases, "Well I could give you a chapter every month."

Immediately upset, she exclaims, "A month Logan. That isn't fair!"

"Well," he points out, "It's a good way to keep you dating me. If you break up with me, you will never find out the ending to the story."

A little amused, she smiles up at him and agrees, "Well it's good that I am not planning on breaking up with you then." Tilting her head a little, she pouts, "A month would be torture for me to wait. You know how curious I am."

Looking at his girlfriend pouting, Logan is completely charmed by her obvious manipulation to get the rest of his story. Leaning down he gently kisses her and shares, "Your need to know everything is one of the things I love about you."

Her pout changes to a smile and she asks hopefully, "So you will let me read the rest of the story today?"

Laughing at her attempt to use the head tilt against him, he leans down to kiss her forehead and tells her, "A chapter a week." He leans over to his computer and starts his log in. The teacher has arrived and has sent their assignments to their email. This is one of the classes he really likes so he is a little anxious to see what he is supposed to write about this week. He ignores the look of annoyance that crosses his girlfriend's face at his refusal to give her the whole story today knowing she won't give up but 'Miss Bound for Stanford' will get her work done and leave him alone for now.

When his mother gave him the novel to read, Logan had paid close attention to the main character because his mother was interested in playing her in the movie. It was ironic that his mother didn't get the part because the producer didn't think that the public would buy his mother as a woman who had a poor self image because of poor relationships with the men in her life. That aside, the book showed Logan how a real man treats a woman and for the first time, he could see his role in Veronica's life. In the book, the man spent the rest of his life showing his woman how much he valued and loved her. He saw it as a blessing to take care of her, not a chore and Logan felt exactly the same way. He would like nothing more than to spend the rest of his life showing Veronica how beautiful, smart and wonderful he thinks she is. Throughout their lives together, the man wrote the woman poems and stories to show her how much he loved her. Logan, although not really gifted at writing poetry, found writing to be a good way to express his thoughts. He thought about his and Veronica's past and wondered what would happen if they hadn't met in Neptune. What would their lives be like if they hadn't gone through the pain of the last year and a half together? He wrote her his first story and he hoped it would be the start of many more to come.

A week later he emails the next chapter to her after he drops her off from their date. He doesn't want her to be late for class again although it did stroke his ego that she was late because she was reading his story.

Veronica crawling into bed gets the incoming ping of an email. She leisurely picks up her phone and looks to see who is sending her an email. Her breath sharply intakes as she sees that Logan has sent her chapter two of the story he wrote for her. Falling on her back into the bed, she quickly opens the link excited to read more of their story.

 _Impulsive Marriage Chapter 2_

 _Wednesday morning Veronica wakes up slowly and stretches in the luxurious bed. She looks over at her sleeping husband and relaxes watching him. He looks so innocent and young; like he hasn't a care in the world. She is still finding it surreal that they are married. He is Logan Echolls for god's sake! He is the son of two famous actors and is wealthy probably never having to work a day the rest of his life. His whole life has been in the tabloids from his baby picture to their quickie Vegas wedding. Frowning a little, she thinks about the press coverage of their marriage. She has never been a target of the press and reading the wildly speculative stories about their marriage has been hard for her. Most tabloids had her as a gold digger and they talked about how drunk they were when they got married. They talked about her being pregnant and her stalking Logan. Supposed quotes from her when she never talked to anyone about her marriage initially made her indignant and angry. Now she was a little discouraged that so little actual research went into the stories about her on television or on line. Logan is convinced that most of the reporters just got pictures and gossip sent to them from someone who saw them together and whipped out their cell phone. Then the reporter added what they needed to make the story more shocking or interesting to the public; they are not concerned with truth or accuracy. She is inclined to believe him now that she read stories. Logan's favorite is how he is almost out of money and he has to be married to get the rest of his inheritance. It is all really intrusive and kind of horrible. Logan has had a lot of experience with the press and has taught her to wear shades and not answer any questions that anyone asks either of them about their personal life. He also encouraged her to ignore anything written about them. That is easier said than done._

 _One afternoon while they were relaxing on the couch, waiting to get the energy up to go to dinner, Logan talked a little about the hell of his teenage years. Veronica gently rubbed his hair while he rested his head on her chest with his back against her. He loves to hold her but he was surprised to find that he actually liked to be held by her too. Even though she is tiny and her arms hardly fit around him, he feels safe with her. Although he doesn't feel ready to talk to her in any detail about that time in his life, he does want to reassure her that he is no longer the out of control young man who was often negatively portrayed in the press. Veronica had read some of the stories of that time and had seen one of the movies of the week. She knew that his father had murdered Lilly Kane who was his girlfriend. She knew that his mother supposedly committed suicide and that Logan had testified at his father's trial. By the time Logan talked to her, she had seen his back and had realized that the allegations of physical abuse by his father were true. To her credit, the only question she asked was if his mother had a drinking problem. He had honestly answered that she had and she had then quietly told him that if he ever wanted to talk to her, she would listen._

 _Logan fell even more in love with her when she didn't ask any more questions and just left it with him to talk to her when he wanted to. He also really appreciated that she didn't criticize his mother. She grew up with an alcoholic mother who left her so she knows that their mothers couldn't be there for themselves so they couldn't really be there for them._

 _Holding Logan, Veronica did feel anger at all the adults that let Logan down. Lynn Echolls should have left Aaron when he first started abusing Logan. Veronica felt hate for Aaron Echolls for physically and emotionally abusing his family as well as being a murderer and an adulterer . There were others who knew of the abuse including relatives, friends, doctors and nurses who did nothing. Truly, she admired how strong Logan is. Sure, he probably didn't handle things properly as a teenager. He made a lot of poor choices back then but he had no one who cared about him; no one to give him support and guidance. No, he made it through and has gotten his life together pretty much on his own. At least when her mother left, she had a steady, caring, wonderful father. He has always been there for her. Veronica thinks about when she had to call her father and tell him that she got married. He had been predictably upset and when he found out who she married, he had not been reassured. However, he supported her choices and was going to reserve judgment until he got to know Logan. She knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do the next time she saw him._

 _Deep in thought about the changes in her life, she is a little startled when her new husband, without opening his eyes, reaches over and pulls her closer to him. His voice a little husky from sleep, he tells her, "Good morning." Veronica reaches over and brushes the hair back from his forehead. She gently caresses his face touching his nose, cheek and lips. It is like she is memorizing his features for the time they are apart. Logan smiles as she touches him and he asks quietly, "Aren't you tired this morning?"_

 _He hears the smile in her voice as she says, "I know I should be. We didn't get much sleep last night."_

 _Logan opens his eyes and looks at her. Her face is close to his. He gazes at her big blue eyes, tiny nose and full lips. Her long blonde hair is messy but she looks beautiful to him. He really loves that she is comfortable in little makeup, simple t-shirts and jeans most of the time. She often just pulls her hair back into a pony tail or braids it so it is out of her way. It is clear though that she likes to dress up as well. She looked so sexy the other night when he took her out to dinner and dancing. With her hair curled, smoky eye makeup and matching red nails and lips, she looked so hot that he almost didn't want to take her out. Last night though, she didn't want to play poker or go out to dinner. She just wanted to stay in their suite and spend their last night together alone. He was really touched that she valued their alone time. He has never dated anyone who didn't want to party all the time. She was really happy to just relax with him. They did a crossword puzzle on her tablet together and they watched a movie with her laying on their bed in his arms. Of course that was inbetween bouts of lovemaking. They were afterall, still on their honeymoon. It was quiet and comfortable and he absolutely loved it. A little sad that they have to go to the airport today, he openly admits, "I wish we didn't have to be apart for so long."_

 _Veronica smiles one of her loving smiles and agrees, "I do too. It will go by fast though. We'll both be studying for finals."_

 _"We'll talk every night," he adds._

 _Pleased at his desire to talk to her, she leans in and rewards him with a sweet kiss before she questions, "You're OK with flying up, helping me pack and then driving down to LA with me?"_

 _Logan turns his head and kisses her hand. He says, "Don't forget meeting your gun toting, disapproving father."_

 _Veronica laughs and promises, "I'll soften him up for you."_

 _"Good," he answers easily, "I hope to be around a long time."_

 _She leans in and gently kisses him, "I hope that too."_

 _This time, Logan reaches up and pulls her into a deeper kiss. He pulls away a tiny amount when it is over and rests his head on the pillow near hers. Meeting her clear blue eyes, he tells her, "I know the start to our relationship was unorthodox, but I am happy with you."_

 _Veronica's face softens. She puts her forehead to his and agrees hardily, "Me too."_

 _Logan puts his hand behind her head and holds his forehead to hers. They stay like that breathing each other's air and staying close. Veronica feels so loved and protected. Logan savors the feeling of being loved. He is excited to be with her and hopeful of the future._

 _Today they were both going back to their respective colleges. In a little over two months, spring semester will be over and it will be summer vacation. Logan is a junior taking Bachelor of Arts with a minor in writing at UCLA. He is interested in writing novels or plays. He owns a house in LA right on the beach. Logan asked her to consider transferring to UCLA next year. He loved to surf and he really wanted to stay in LA. UCLA has a great Criminology program and he hopes Veronica will apply to transfer to UCLA in the fall. He wants her to quit work and just focus on school in the meantime. He set up an account for her and the bank will send her a debit and credit card for the account. He wants her to use it to buy what she needs and pay off her student loans. Veronica was reluctant but Logan was insistent that she didn't need to work or be in debt. He knows he is probably going to have to have his accountant handle paying off her loans because she won't use his money without persuasion. Another issue is that he is concerned about her safety now it is known she is an Echolls. She was a little horrified at how public his life was and finding out the security precautions he had set up was disconcerting to say the least. Veronica really listened and agreed to be careful._

 _The truth was Logan had given her a crash course on being wealthy the past three days. The suite they stayed in was the most luxurious place Veronica had ever stayed. They ate at really exclusive restaurants and Logan had no difficulty getting reservations, even last minute. He just pulled out his black AmEx and paid for whatever he wanted. He ordered a spa morning for her and she had never been so pampered. They had not gambled on their last three days together despite the fact that was how they met. They just decided to spend time together, dating since they skipped that step in their relationship. They went to the Grand Canyon where they went on a hike and a helicopter ride. Veronica had never been and she really loved it. She took a lot of pictures and Logan was truly amused by her excitement. Logan bought her an engagement ring and Veronica was speechless when he slid it on her finger. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Logan had smiled at her reaction and had been touched at her worry that he spent too much money on her._

 _If Logan gave Veronica a crash course on being rich, she gave him one of being in a relationship. Logan could see when he met Veronica that she was the real deal and being married to her just reinforced that belief. His money, fame and social status were more of a hindrance to her. She was content just to be with him. He could see she was smart, driven and really fun. She listened to him, challenged him and matched him quip for quip. He adored her. He wasn't sure about love at first sight but he felt something really special for her. Logan had hope that this marriage would work. Veronica was the kind of woman who would be a good wife and mother and he felt he had a chance at the kind of life he wanted with her._

 _Veronica was going to give their marriage a chance. She would transfer colleges, move to LA and she would move in Logan's house with him. She was realistic. They were very different people from very different backgrounds. She had alcoholism in her background. He had physical abuse and alcoholism in his background. They didn't know each other that well. Their marriage had been impulsive and not that well thought out but she wanted it to work. She could tell Logan was committed to their relationship as well._

 _Logan's flight leaves an hour after Veronica's. He sits with her at her gate and they hold hands and talk. He tells her about how often he has flown and Veronica is amazed as this is really only her third flight anywhere. Logan rebooked her flight and upgraded her to first class. Veronica was a little excited about flying first class. Logan when he rebooked her flight didn't seem to even consider flying coach. Veronica has been amazed at the lifestyle Logan just takes for granted._

 _He plays with her hand as he tells her about how they should go on a honeymoon this summer and how he is looking forward to showing her some of his favorite places in LA. His last discussion with her is about being careful who she talks to. He tells her about his past experiences with people pretending to be his friend to find out about his life and family and how much the tabloids will pay for inside information and how tempting that is to most people. He talks to her about people befriending him and ending up being undercover reporters. Veronica nods in understanding and says gently, "I can't imagine how closed in you have had to be."_

 _Logan sees the sympathy and worry. He explains, "There have been a lot of perks, don't misunderstand. It's just there is a price to pay for everything."_

 _Veronica nods in acceptance. She says, "I'll probably make a few mistakes Logan but I will be careful. I will try not to let you down."_

 _Logan nods and reassures her, "You won't let me down. I just don't want you to be hurt."_

 _Veronica puts her arms around Logan and rests against him. She says, "I know. Thank you."_

 _Logan wraps Veronica in his arms and holds her. He feels so protective of her. She just seems so tiny. He knows she can take care of herself and she is a strong person. He just has lost so many people he cared about that he feels insecure about her. Veronica tilts her head up and looks at Logan. She sees the worry in his dark eyes. She says quietly, "There will only be you Logan. I don't want anyone else."_

 _Logan leans down and kisses her. He says, "I know. I won't fool around on you either."_

 _Veronica pouts up at him and says, "You better not or I won't protect you from my overprotective father."_

 _Logan pretends to be scared. He leans down and kisses her deeply. He says, "I will miss you."_

 _Veronica responds, "I will definitely miss you." He holds her close until she has to board and then he watches her plane take off before he heads over to catch his flight. It is going to be a long two months._


End file.
